


Rainy Day Question

by OreosforBram



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreosforBram/pseuds/OreosforBram
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote at 3 am about Garrett asking Cal out and them being soft





	Rainy Day Question

“It’s supposed to storm for the rest of the night Gar,” Cal spoke softly pulling the shared blanket up over his shoulders. He could hear Garrett’s sock-clad feet scuffling across the kitchen floor, popcorn popping in the microwave. 

“Shame,” Garrett called out, poking his head around the corner, “You’re not gonna make me go home now, right?” 

“I would never,” Cal teased, sending Garrett a small smile causing the blue-eyed boy to laugh. 

“Good. Now make room for me, I want to snuggle.” Garrett carried the popcorn out into the living room, flopping on to the couch next to Cal. The two boys had become close friends since Bram and Simon got together, but both could feel the tension between themselves. 

“So I was thinking,” Garrett started, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth and one at Cal’s face who successfully batted it away, “We should talk.” Cal raised an eyebrow and grabbed a piece of popcorn. “And what do you mean by that?” 

Garrett carefully set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and turned toward the blue-eyed boy, nervously stretching his arms forward. “I mean, we hang out a lot. And trust me I love hanging out with you, especially just us, but I think I want to hang out with you more. Like as more than friends?” 

Cal shifted on the couch and pushed his feet against Garrett’s knee lightly, smiling at the contact. “Garrett Laughlin, is this your idea of asking me out?” Garrett brushed his fingers on Cal’s leg and trailed them towards his hands, which were clasped together. 

“Is it working? Because if it is then yes, I am asking you out.” He shot a smile at Cal, who chuckled and interlaced their fingers. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Yes.” Both boys smiled at each other and Cal placed a kiss on Garrett’s cheek. “Now get closer to me, I’m cold and want to start the movie.” Garrett laughed and pulled the blanket over his legs, scooting as close to Cal as possible. In return, Cal swung his leg over Garrett’s and placed his head on the other boy’s shoulder. The rain continued to pound on the windows and lightning lit up the sky, but the two boys stayed unbothered.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Cal whispered halfway through the movie and Garrett kissed his hair, nuzzling it a bit. 

“As long as you want baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: oreosforbram 
> 
> https://oreosforbram.tumblr.com/


End file.
